1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of water reclamation and more particularly to a novel waste water reclamation system incorporating a collection and storage apparatus and a distribution arrangement attached to the apparatus for distributing waste water to predetermined outlets.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to discard waste water by conducting the waste water directly into a sewer or holding tank arrangement. The conduits interconnecting the waste water sources and the sewer are direct and no attempt has been made to salvage, reclaim or otherwise utilize the waste water for any useful purpose. Fresh water is used for lawn and plant irrigation as well as for flushing of the toilet. For example, normal plant irrigation generally employs a flexible hose connected to a fresh water outlet via a shut-off valve so that the fresh water may be supplied to a particular lawn area via a sprinkler system or the hose.
However, modern day conservation practices have attempted to reclaim the waste water which is sometimes referred to as "gray" water for certain limited purposes. In this connection, means are required for distributing the waste water for useful purposes. Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a means for selectively collecting waste water and for distributing the waste water to selected outlets for useful purposes.
In this connection, it is necessary to separate "gray" water which is susceptible for reclamation from unsanitary "black" water such as toilet water. Black water must be conducted directly to the sewer and must be vented to atmospheric pressure to insure against downstream backflow.